I'll Be Home for Christmas
by Crazy Narnia Fangirl
Summary: One-shot set a few months after Iron Man. It's Christmas Time, and Tony Stark is very busy with work. In fact, he's so busy that he can't join his daughter, Lydia, his assistant, Pepper, and his best friend, Rhodey, in the Alps for Christmas. Can Tony see the error of putting work before his daughter, and get to her in time for Christmas? Read and find out. Rated T to be safe.


**~New York City, New York | December 16th, 1999 | Third person POV~**

Six year old Lydia Stark kicked her legs back and forth out of boredom. She looked at her teddy bear and sighed. She was lonely. Her father and his assistant, Pepper, were in a meeting and her best friend, Bianca, was in the UK with her parents visiting family. And she was too shy, so talking to the older intimidating adults was a no go, and she had no nanny because her father detested the idea of someone strange taking care of his child.

The door to the meeting room opened and Lydia clutched her teddy bear to her chest, and looked hopeful at the door. She jumped in her seat at the sight of her father in the room. He was talking to someone, and being the smart girl she is, Lydia waited until her father was done talking to the man.

It took a few minutes and a hand shake to end the conversation. Tony Stark turned around and looked at his daughter. "You gonna give me a hug or what?" he said opening his arms wide and bending down. Lydia gasped and jumped off her chair, practically flying into her father's open arms.

"I missed you," she said into his shoulder.

"I was only gone an hour, sugarplum."

Lydia pulled away slightly, "I know but I still did. Did you miss me?"

"Of course! I rather be with you then in those evil meetings."

"Good! Rupert missed you too," she said looking down at her teddy bear. Tony smiled remembering the day he got it for her. It was when he and his late wife, Elizabeth, were shopping for an engagement ring, a few days after Elizabeth told him she was pregnant. He saw in a store and thought it was perfect for their baby, whatever the gender.

"I missed you too, Rupert," he said petting the teddy bear's head. "Come on," he said picking his daughter up and holding her to his side. "I have something to show you." He walked them over to the window and looked out. "You see that building over there?" He pointed.

"The other World Trade Center?" Lydia asked.

"Yes, I just bought five floors for Stark Industries on it." Tony answered.

Lydia looked at her father. "But we already have five on this building."

"Yeah, but who says we can't have more?" He replied, shrugging.

"So, the North Tower is now my tower too?" She asked again, smiling hopefully.

"Yes, the North Tower is your tower now." Tony confirmed.

"Good! I like the World Trade Centers." Lydia beamed.

"I know you do," Tony grinned. He looked happily at the other tower and then back to her father. "Pepper helped me finish my Christmas wish list today."

"Do you want to go to Macy's and send it to Santa there?" Lydia just nodded at her father's words. "Okay, let's go do it," he said turning around and walking to his assistant.

"Can we go other places too?" Lydia requested.

"Like where?" Tony replied.

"I don't know," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"How can we go places if you don't know where?" He laughed.

"Tony!" At the sound of the voice Lydia put her hands over her ears. Obadiah Stane's voice was always too loud for her sensitive ears.

"Obie," Tony replied as he set Lydia back on the floor. The six year old clung to her father's leg, once she was on the ground. She wasn't fond of Obadiah, it could be because he was always loud, hurting her sensitive ears or the fact he just freaked her out. When she was only a month old Obadiah finally got to meet the newest Stark. Even as a baby Lydia couldn't stand him, seeing as she screamed in protest just being held by him.

"Lydia," he said looking down at the six year old. Lydia made a small noise and hide behind her father even more.

"What is it, Obie?" Tony said reaching behind himself for Lydia.

"I just wanted to say Merry Christmas to you, Lydia, and Pepper."

"You going somewhere?"

"The Caribbean, remember?"

"I must've forgotten. Any reason?"

"You know I'm not a big fan of snow, and while I'm there I might as well try to get a tan."

"Don't forget to get a few ladies."

"How could I?"

"Have a nice time and Merry Christmas," Tony grinned.

"Merry Christmas to you too."

"Lydia, can you say Merry Christmas to Obadiah?" Pepper asked.

"No!" she protested, stomping her foot on the ground.

"Well, Merry Christmas to you, Lydia," Obadiah said, making Lydia grunt out of displeasure.

"Merry Christmas, Obadiah," Pepper said.

"Merry Christmas, Pepper. See you guys when I get back."

"See you," Tony said as he walked away.

**~Some time later~**

The Rolls Royce pulled up next to the main entrance at Macy's, just as Lydia put on her hat. "Do you want to stay here or come in with us?" Tony asked as Lydia unbuckled herself from her car seat.

"I'll stay in here with Happy," she replied.

"Okay," he said just as Brutus opened the door for him. Once he was out of the car he helped his daughter out.

"Ah! I almost forgot," Pepper said digging into her purse and getting Lydia's wish list for her.

"That would defeat the whole purpose of us coming here, if we forgot it," Tony said taking the letter from her.

"Don't take too long," Pepper called out.

"What are you? My wife?" Tony asked.

"No, I'm your assistant."

"You two should be girlfriend and boyfriend," Lydia said.

"What she said," Tony said to Pepper.

"Go!" Pepper said closing the door.

"Fine," Tony muttered.

"You shouldn't say that," Lydia said as they walked to the doors.

"Say what?" Tony questioned.

"'What are you? My wife?' Pepper's not your wife, Lizzy is," Lydia said using the main nickname Tony used on his wife.

"It was a figure of speech," Tony sighed.

"I still don't like it." Lydia insisted.

"Fine. I won't use it anymore."

"Thank you."

"You're lucky you're cute."

"I know."

**~Inside~**

Lydia jumped up and down trying to put the letter in the mail box. "I can't reach it," she groaned.

"Do you want me to hel–?" Tony asked.

"No!"

Tony put his hands up in defense. "Okay then."

It took a few more tries, until Lydia finally gave up and let Brutus pick her up, she put the letter in the mail box thank to the tall man. "Thank you, Brutus," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"Anything for you, sugarplum," he said putting her back on the floor.

"Do you think Santa's gonna get you everything on your list?" Brutus asked. Lydia just nodded. "Why?"

"Because I've been a very good girl this year, and Santa likes people who are good." Seeing as Tony's childhood wasn't what people would normally regard as a childhood, from the second Elizabeth told him she was pregnant he promised the little baby he'd give him or her everything he didn't have. So, letting her believe in Santa was one of the most obvious things he could do. If the topic of "Daddy do you believe in Santa Claus" he'd tell her he didn't but it shouldn't stop her from believing in him.

"He does, doesn't he?" Tony said, bringing himself out of his thoughts. "And yes you've been a very good girl this year, so I think Santa will get you just about everything this year." Before Pepper put the wish list in the letter she gave a copy of it to Tony. He had almost half the things on her list, but between now and a few days before Christmas he still had some more shopping to do.

"Yeah," Lydia said clapping her hands, making Tony and Brutus laugh.

Tony kneeled next to his daughter, and placed his hands on her side. "Do you, by any chance, know what Pepper would like for Christmas?"

"I think so!"

"Do you mind helping me while we're here?"

"Aren't Pepper and Happy are waiting in the car?"

"Yeah, so?"

"We don't want to keep them waiting forever."

"It won't be forever. It will be for a few minutes."

Lydia thought for a few seconds. "Okay."

"Good. Where do we start?"

"I don't know."

**~Outside minutes later~**

Pepper looked at her watch again, it had been nearly thirty minutes since the two Starks and Brutus went inside Macy's. She figured they were getting presents for someone (most likely herself) and figured it would ruin the surprise if she went in, but she and Happy were getting tired of waiting. Pepper looked outside the car once more when she saw the three emerge from the store. Brutus, who held a Macy's bag, went to the back of the car, while Tony and Lydia got inside.

"Finally," she said as Lydia got in and got in her car seat.

"Well sorry, we getting some things," Tony said getting in and closing the door.

"Yeah, some secret things," Lydia said quietly, putting her index finer over her mouth. "Can we get some hot coco?" she asked her father, as she buckled herself up, just as Brutus got into the car.

"Why not?"

"Yeah!"

**~Rockefeller Center~**

Tony sat his table with Lydia, he looked in amusement at her daughter, as she looked in awed at the people skating in the rink. She had a thing for skating and every time in December, when they'd come to New York City just about every year (for the end of the year company stuff); they'd take her several times to the rink.

"I'm gonna be skater, Daddy," she said still looking at the people.

"You are?"

"Yep. I'm gonna be the best!" she replied.

"How are you going to do that?"

"I don't know," she said making Tony chucked.

"You're too cute."

"I know. I'm the cutest of the cute!" Tony chuckled again.

"Here are our drinks, candy cane," Tony said when he noticed Pepper and Happy walking over.

"Here you go, sweetie. I got you a brownie for waiting patiently for your father and I during the meeting," Pepper said placing Lydia's hot coco and brownie in front of her. "Careful, the hot coco may be a little hot," Pepper continued sitting down in her chair.

Tony took his drink from Happy, who went to his seat with Brutus, which was next to the trio. "Well, it is called hot chocolate," Tony said making his daughter giggle.

"Ha, ha very funny," Pepper said.

"That one giggled," Tony said pointing to his daughter.

"She giggles at everything."

"That's true."

Lydia discreetly moved her hot coco to Tony's side of the table. He looked between the cup and his daughter.

"What?" Tony said aloud.

Lydia moved the cup a little more to him.

"Speak. That's what you have a mouth for."

"Can you test it?" she asked.

"Yes, I can test it," he said taking the cup in his hands. "You need to use your words, not just make noises. And 'no' and 'I don't know', don't count."

"They do to me."

"Yeah, well I don't care."

Lydia grunted and folded her arms, making Tony grunt in reply. He took a sip of her drink, and set it back on the table. "Give it a few minutes."

"What do I while I wait?"

"Eat your brownie, duh."

"Duh," Lydia repeated, taking her brownie out of the bag and chewing on it. After a few bites she got curious, and her curiosity annoyed Tony at times. "Daddy?"

"Hmm?" he replied looking at the people on the ice.

"Why doesn't Obadiah like snow? And why doesn't he celebrate Christmas?" she asked before taking some more bites of her brownie.

Tony shifted in his seat and looked at his daughter. "I don't know. Maybe because snow is cold and Obie doesn't like to be cold. And Obie's gotten older; when you get older you don't celebrate Christmas anymore, unless you have friends and family."

"Aren't you Obie's friend?"

"I'm more like a son to him, but yes I am his friend."

"Then why doesn't he celebrate Christmas with you?"

"Like I said, he's getting older and I spend Christmas with you and the others."

"Okay. So without me you wouldn't celebrate Christmas?" she said.

"Right you are."

"Then it's a good thing I'm here."

"It is."

"Daddy, why aren't we going to the mountain place?"

"Mountain place?" Tony mouthed looking at Pepper.

"The Alps," Pepper whispered.

"Oh! We just can't this year."

"But we do every year," Lydia said. "Ever since Mommy and you did it before I was born." Tony looked at his daughter. Every year for nearly the last two weeks of December (and nearly a week into January) they'd go to the Alps. It was a way to get away from their crazy lives and be peaceful for a while. Elizabeth started it on the first Christmas she spent with Tony and it's been a thing ever since. Tony remember Elizabeth asking him if they could go skiing for the winter, he told her he had a ski chalet in the Alps, and asked if she wanted they could go there (she obviously did).

"We just can't this year, baby girl… And we may not go next year either."

"Why not?" Lydia asked, genuinely confused.

Tony leaned in to get closer to his daughter. "No promises, but I may take you to Walt Disney World." At her father's words Lydia moved in her chair as if she going to fall. Pepper, getting worried, made sure the chair stayed in place, and that Lydia didn't fall off.

Lydia jumped off her chair and went to her father's side. "Please Daddy," she begged. "Take me Walt Disney World for Christmas next year. Pretty please. I'll be a good girl every day, I'll do what you tell me to, I won't complain at all, and I won't even ask for presents!" Lydia's shouted causing people to look at them but that didn't bother Tony. It only bothered him they were in the store and Lydia washaving a meltdown, it made him wonder why people couldn't mind their business, when he was trying his hardest to calm down her daughter.

"You and I both know that won't happen."

"I'll try really hard." Lydia said, before sinking to her knees. "Pretty please, Daddy. Pretty please."

Tony had to hold his chuckles in, boy is she persistent. "Get off the floor; you're getting your pretty dress ruined." He waited until she was up to set her on his lap. "Yes, I will take you Walt Disney World next Christmas. But," he said before Lydia could shout out in victory. "You have to be a very good girl, or else no Walt Disney World for you."

"I promise! I'll be the best little girl in the whole world!"

"Good. I think your hot coco has cooled down enough for you drink it."

"Can you test it?" she asked.

"Yes, I can test it," he said setting her back down. He grabbed Lydia's cup and took a drink from it. "It's prefect!" he said handing it to her. Lydia took the cup and scurried to her seat, making Tony and Pepper and their bodyguards grin.

After ten minutes she looked outside the window. Their seat was right in front of the Rockefeller Christmas tree. "I want a Christmas tree like that," she said pointing to the huge, brightly lit tree in front of Rockefeller Plaza.

"Um, no," Tony replied, without a second thought.

"Why not?"

"Because it's too big for the mansions."

"We can put it outside."

"Yeah, but if it's outside we can't put presents underneath it."

"That's true."

"Daddy," Lydia asked, making Tony sigh out of announce because of the constant questioning. "Why are you going to that place?"

Tony looked to Pepper, who thought for a second. "Bern, Switzerland," she whispered.

"Look," Tony said leaning in. "I don't like the idea of not spending New Year's Eve with you, but this conference is important."

"What's it on?"

"Integrated circuits, you know the stuff that's in computer, mobile phones, electronics, and home appliances." Lydia nodded. "That stuff is very important, and I know a lot about it. That's why they want me for it."

"Does it have to be on New Year's Eve?" she asked.

"I'm not the one who made the arrangements, cupcake."

"Then who did?"

"I don't know, but if I find out who did, I promise to find them and kick their butt."

"Good! They deserve it for taking my daddy away from me!" Tony smiled at his daughter's words.

"Can you take me skating?" she asked.

"I already took you skating the other day."

"But I really like skating."

Tony looked at Pepper. "It's your choice if you want to," Pepper said, shrugging her shoulders.

Tony sighed. "Is your hot coco finished?"

"I think so," Lydia said looking at the cup.

"Finish your hot coco and brownie and then I'll take you skating." His words made Lydia shout out in joy, also causing some people to look at them again.

**~Christmas Eve~**

"But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer," Tony said looking to Lydia, who had a bright smile on her face. She was resting against her father on the couch as he read A Visit from St. Nicholas. It was a tradition Elizabeth started when they spent their first Christmas with their two month old daughter. Rhodey and Pepper were in the living room as well listening to Tony read. Brutus and Happy were upstairs wrapping their presents for Lydia. Lydia had already opened her one Christmas Eve present which, as usual, was a pair of new pajamas, this year with reindeers on them.

"With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick. More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, and he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name. You gonna help me with the names Lydie?" Tony asked his daughter while moving the book for her to read.

"Uh hum!" Lydia said nodding and holding the corner of the book.

"'Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen! On Comet! On, Cupid! On Donder and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall! Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!'" Tony and Lydia read at nearly the same time. Pepper, Rhodey, and the two Starks smiled and laughed.

"Good job, sweetie," Tony said placing a kiss on his daughter's head.

Tony continued reading the book and once he was finished he saw Lydia almost asleep on his side. Tony gently sat the book on the table and moved to carry his daughter.

Lydia groaned against her father's arms. "What about Santa's milk and cookies, Daddy?" Lydia said in an almost whisper. Tony had a hard time hearing her but soon realized what she said.

"Pepper and I will put them up for you," Tony replied standing up with his daughter in his arms.

"But I wanna do it with Pepper."

Tony sighed. "Okay, but you need to go to sleep right after."

"Okay."

Pepper came up to the two Starks and took Lydia into her arms, and carried her to the mansion's kitchen. "Do we want to use Santa's special cup and plate?" Pepper asked once they were in the kitchen.

"Uh hum," Lydia replied followed by a yawn.

"Okay, I gotta set you down so I can get them."

"Okay."

Pepper sat Lydia on a stool, and got the Santa cup and plate from one of the cabinets. "I'll pour the milk if you put cookies on the plate."

"Yeah!" Lydia said.

"Okay," Pepper said going to get the plate of cookies she and Lydia made earlier that day. "Here you go," she said setting the plate down in front of the six year old, and then going to the fridge to get the milk jug.

While she poured milk in the Santa mug Lydia carefully choose which cookies to put on the plate for Santa. As Pepper put away the milk Lydia gasped, making the older woman look at her. "Pepper? Can we put carrots out for Santa's reindeer?"

"We sure can, little miss," Pepper said looking back at the fridge for the carrots.

Once they were done they walked back out and into the living room where all four men were.

"We have Santa's milk and cookies," Lydia said bouncing in with Pepper behind her.

"Good, because Santa would've given us coal in our stockings if we didn't have milk and cookies for him," Tony said.

"Then, it's a good thing we have them," Lydia said putting her hands on her hips. "Because I need my presents!"

"Well, duh," Tony replied putting his hands on his hips to mimic his daughter.

"Where do you want the treats, sweetie?" Pepper asked still holding the plate and mug.

"Right here," Lydia said going to the coffee table and pointing to a spot on it.

Pepper walked over to the coffee table and placed the plate and mug on that spot. "There."

"Alright, sugarplum," Tony said picking his daughter up. "It's time for bed. Say goodnight to Brutus and Happy."

"It's not time for bed yet," Lydia said with a yawn.

"You want presents from Santa Claus right?"

"Goodnight Brutus and Happy," Lydia replied waving to the two bodyguards.

"Goodnight, cutie," Brutus said waving back to her.

"Goodnight and Merry Christmas," Happy said waving to her as well.

Rhodey and Pepper followed Tony as he took Lydia to her room. Tony opened the door to her room, and Rhodey pulled her covers back for him. Tony gently tucked Lydia into bed and put the covers over her.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, sweetie," he whispered to her.

Lydia moved and groaned against the covers. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"What's a arose such a clatter?" Lydia asked.

"It's a really nose noise."

"Oh, I don't like loud noises," Lydia replied followed by a yawn.

"I know," Tony grinned. "Go to sleep so Santa can bring you presents."

"Okay," Lydia whispered snuggling more into the sheets.

Tony moved away so Pepper could say goodnight, and after her Rhodey. Once the three were done Tony gently closed the door, knowing full well how happy Lydia would be tomorrow.

**~Christmas Day | 7: 45 a.m.~**

Tony was asleep in bed, when a head popped up from the bedside. Lydia looked for signs he was awake, but other than his chest going up and down, he showed no signs. Lydia pocked his cheek and quickly moved her finger away, thinking he'd wake up. She didn't want to wait for him to wake up, seeing as there were presents to open up, so she pulled herself on the bed.

Lydia looked down at her father before jumping up and down and shouting. "Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas! We need to open presents! Wake up!"

"No," Tony groaned trying not wake up.

"Yes! We have to go see if we got any presents from Santa!"

"We can look later, right now it's sleep time."

"No, it's Christmas time!"

"Sleep time."

"Christmas time! Now wake up!" she shouted landing on Tony's chest, making him ow in pain. "Are you up!" Lydia questioned looking at him.

"After that, yes I'm up."

"Yeah!"

"Go wake up the others, okay?"

"Okay!" she said jumping down and running down the hall to Rhodey's room.

"Rhodey wake up!" she said bursting open the door and jumping on his bed. "Up! It's Christmas! We need to open up presents!"

Rhodey, who was half awake after hearing Lydia shout for her father to wake up, opened his eyes and saw the six year old. "No need to shout when I'm up, sugarplum."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Good!" she shouted before leaving his room to Pepper's.

She opened the doors to see Pepper sitting on the side of her bed. The older woman looked at the little girl.

"Good you're up," Lydia said before waking up the two bodyguards.

Once Brutus, and Happy were up she went back to her father's room. When she arrived she saw her father was still sleeping. She huffed and jumped back on his bed.

"Wake up!" she said sitting on his chest and moving her hands up and down. "Up! Up! Get up now!"

Tony surprised her by quickly moving and pinning her underneath him. Lydia moved and jerked about underneath him. "Get off! Get off me! Off you meany!"

"You're the meany for waking me up," Tony replied looking down at her.

"It's Christmas! We need to be awake up because of the presents!"

"Did you take a peek at the tree?"

"Nah-ah."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure! Now please get off." At her words Tony knew she needed her off him, so that's what he did. "Come on!" Lydia said once he was off. She jumping off the bed and seeing as the sheets were tangled, she fell on the ground.

"Careful," Tony said looking over the beside to make sure she was okay. He sighed when Lydia jumped back up, as if she didn't even fall.

She grabbed her father's hand and began pulling him. "It's present time!"

"I thought it was Christmas time," Tony said moving the covers off him with his free hand.

"It's both, now come on!" she shouted.

"I'm coming," Tony said standing up and let himself be willing pulled by his daughter.

"Hurry up!" Lydia shouted waiting for the grown-ups to get their coffee.

"Relax, child," Tony said pouring coffee into his mug. The Maria Stark Mansion had house keepers to do this for him, but Tony gave them the holidays off (that and he wasn't always fond of servants, even though they did have house keepers in the Malibu Mansion, but that was because he didn't bother cleaning it). "They'll still be there when we get there."

"How do you know?"

"'Cause I'm your father; that's how." At her father's words, Lydia huffed and walked over to her godfather, as he drank his hot coco.

"Do you want me to give Lydia her hot coco before or after she sees her present?" Pepper asked, leaning in.

"After. Presents are like candy to her. She sees them and it will be like last year's company Christmas party all over again. Though there'd be hot coco on the carpet."

"To be honest, that was really funny to see her legs sticking out from under that Christmas tree," Pepper said recalling the memory. Obadiah told them they had to see this, they followed him a saw five year old Lydia's legs sticking out from under a Christmas tree. They had no idea how she got there, but they knew she fell asleep because of all the sweets she given that day. After Tony and Rhodey got her from underneath they took it as a sign it was time to go home. Pepper also remembered Lydia running around screaming at the party because of her sugar high.

"It was, wasn't it?"

"Okay, come on," Tony said turning around. "Let's go open presents."

"Finally!" Lydia shouted running out of the kitchen.

"Slow down!" Tony shouted to his daughter as he walked to the door before stopping. "Pepper, bring some scissors and garbage bags will you?"

"Of course, Mr. Stark," Pepper said grinning.

Lydia trotted ahead as she kept saying "Come on" to the grown-ups which, to her, were walking at snail's pace behind her, except for Tony who was holding her hand.

They arrived at the living room and Lydia stopped in her tracks, looking wide-eyed with her mouth agape at all the presents, which just about every one of them were for her. Tony couldn't help the smile on his face at her reaction.

The presents were wrapped in all sorts of colors with ribbons on them. They piled carefully all around the Christmas tree, and some were placed on the tree itself. Tony looked over to Pepper and smiled. Though he couldn't cook, he could wrap presents, though, not as beautifully as Pepper. He, however, did buy half of her presents, he did this because he know that if he didn't he'd regret it later in life.

Tony looked down at Lydia who just stood there with her mouth open and eyes wide. "What do you think?" Tony chuckled.

"They're beautiful," Lydia said.

"They are, aren't they?" Tony replied.

"There's so many of them, I think there's more than later year."

"Possibly. Santa must have thought you were a really good girl seeing a you got so many."

Lydia gasped and run forward letting go of her father's hand. She stopped right in front of the plate and mug. "Santa Claus ate the milk and cookies we laid out for him!"

"He did!" Tony said walking forward. "And look, the reindeer nibbled on the carrots."

"They did!" Lydia squealed. "Come on," she continued running to the tree and sitting down.

Tony smirked. "We have to look in our stockings before we open presents."

"But presents," Lydia replied turning her body to her father.

"You can open presents after the stockings." At her father's words Lydia fell on her back, and groaned loudly.

"Hey now, you want get to open presents until tomorrow, if you keep acting like that."

"No presents until tomorrow?" Lydia asked going on her stomach and looked at him.

"Nope."

"Now, is it present time?" she asked as everyone was finally done with looking in their stockings.

"Now we're done," Tony said.

"Come on," Lydia said jumping off the couch and back to the front of the tree.

Tony grinned, walked forward, and sat down next to his daughter; the other grown–ups stayed in their chairs.

"Which one do I open first?" Lydia asked trying her hardest not to rip them open.

"Let's open…" Tony said looking around at the presents, and settling on a small present. "This one first, seeing as it's from me." Lydia cheered in reply.

"Thank you, Rhodey. It's so nice for you," Pepper said looking at the sweater Rhodey got her.

"You're welcome, Pepper," Rhodey replied. Their attention went to Lydia as she squealed in happiness.

"Thank you, Daddy! Thank you!" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're welcome, baby girl," Tony said wrapping his arms around her.

"Is that all the presents?" Rhodey asked.

"I believe so," Tony said looking around the tree.

"No!" Lydia cried. "There must be more!"

"Well let's look," Tony said as Lydia got off him. "Look under the wrapping paper, it could be covering some."

"Okay," Lydia replied throwing wrapping paper behind her.

"We got all of ones from on the tree," Tony stated observing the tree. "We opened them all, sugarplum."

"I found one!" Lydia shouted, making Tony at the others confused. He knew every present he and the others put underneath the tree. How could there be another one?

"Who's it from?" Tony asked walking up to her.

"Santa Claus!" Lydia cheered looking at the card.

_Maybe he is real_, Tony mused.

**What do you guys think? I just want to say this if you think Tony's out of character: Tony is the way he is in this because he has many sides, one of them being the father side which is very different from his Tony side. (My Beta reader said he was in-character, and she's not that into Marvel.) Also, I know this is super late for a Christmas story, but I haven't really been focusing on it, and it just now was Beta read by my new Beta reader.**

**To my "A Stark by Another Name" readers: I hate doing this but I have to put the story on hiatus. I'm having a really hard time figuring out the next chapter, and my mind's on the Iron Man prequels. So I'm going to focus on them while "A Stark by Another Name" is on hiatus.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**Till next chapter,**

**CNF xoxoxoxoxo**

**Beta read by the awesome PopRockShawty. She hella cool.**


End file.
